Giving Up Hope
by SLLS
Summary: Set during 'Epiphanies', Adama/Roslin. Admiral Adama offers a touching gift to the dying President. Slight AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

**Authors Note: This one-shot is set during "Epiphanies". Slight AU involved but nothing major. I'd appreciate any reviews please, first Adama/Roslin story and would like to see what you all think.**

'**Giving Up Hope'**

Stepping aboard the Colonial One had always felt like a breath of fresh air to Admiral William Adama. Amidst his many duties in protecting the fleet, he had always made time to attend to the President, especially of late. Walking up the aisle, his gaze set steadfast on Laura Roslin's high backed chair, he dragged his hand along the tops of the empty seats, his mind wandering to the many moments he had spent curled up in one and her in another.

"_Rumour has it that I know very little about military protocol, but I do believe, that someone who commands more than one ship is called an Admiral." An amused look on her face, she held out a small black box to Adama, who took it tentatively. "Congratulations Admiral Adama."_

"_Thank you Madam President," Adama nodded slowly, a small smile on his face as he looked at the Admiral pins. He then looked at Billy gratefully, "Thank you Billy." Looking down at the small box, he continued, "I never gave up hope. I just stopped trying to get these a long time ago."_

_Roslin gave him a thoughtful look, her voice soft, "Just goes to show you, Bill," Her voice fell to a whisper, "Never give up hope."_

Adama stood in front of her desk, his fingers lightly brushing the Admiral pins that adorned his jacket. Tears came to his eyes but he swiftly pushed them back. Whilst there was still hope, he would remain strong. For her sake, for the fleet's sake he had to remain strong. He stepped forward and lifted her jacket off the back of her chair, draping it over his arm and then smoothing down the material. As he did so, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor, on it the words, 'Olympic Carrier' scrawled neatly in her delicate handwriting. Tracing his fingers over it, he remembered Lee explaining the concept to him, of keeping her regrets close to her. He smiled, slowly placing it back into the pocket, before turning to leave for his ship and return to Galactica.

…

Her breath evened out and she fixed Admiral Adama with a smile, which turned quickly into a grimace of pain. Gripping her hand tight, he rode through it with her before seeing the smile appear once again.

"It's so good to see you smile." Adama grinned at her but she saw through the gesture. She could see the pain in his eyes, the hurt at his ability to watch her die without being able to help. "I… uh…" His voice trailed off as he produced the jacket, laying it at the foot of her bed. "I thought you might need this when you leave."

"Thank you, but I don't think where I'm going I'll need a jacket to keep warm." Roslin tried her hand at humour, only to find it forced her into a coughing fit. Adama supported her body as the pain raced through her. Finally she lay back with the help of the Admiral and her eyes closed. For a moment Adama panicked, his hand fell gently on her arm, willing her to hold on for longer.

"Laura," He ventured quietly, watching as her eyes opened and looked deep into his. He could see the tears welling up and feel the reflection happening in his own. One betrayed him and ran down his cheek, but before it could land on his bed, Roslin's hand was pressed firmly against his cheek, her thumb gently wiping away the last piece of hope he had left. He gave her a warm smile, bringing her hand up to his face, kissing it gently, before returning it to her side. "Rumour has it that I know very little about Presidents," He watched her face light up at the old remark and felt his heart swell at the gesture, "but I do believe, that someone who commands an entire fleet, shouldn't be carrying around these burdens." He lifted the jacket and let the paper fall out of the pockets and onto the bed. Her feeble hand went to reach for them, but before she could touch them, he scooped them up and dropped them in his own pocket, a grin on his face.

"Bill…" She began but he quickly quietened her with a wave of his hand.

"Let me take them. For now. I promise I'll return them." His hand fell onto hers and stroked it gently, before taking off his own jacket and removing the Admiral pins. He felt their weight in his hand gently, realising just how much they meant to him. Climbing onto the side of the bed, he moved close to her, his face inches from hers as he attached the pins to her blouse.

Closing her eyes as he did so, she could feel his warm breath on her face, followed by wetness on her cheek. Opening them, she expected to see Adama wiping away his tears again, but realised he had moved away from her face now and that the tear, in fact, was her own.

She lifted a hand to wipe it away but Adama was there first, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, realising just how much hope she did have left.

"_Never give up hope."_

"_And the same goes for you Laura." He tilted his head defiantly at her lack of hope._

"_Hmm." She nodded slowly, her resolve seemingly leaving her. "All right." With that she tried to stand, Adama gripping her arm supportively, his head inches from hers and the pain in both their faces visible. She stumbled but steadied herself quickly as Adama raised a hand to her chin, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled whimsically, in an attempt to hide from him, but there was more on his agenda. He leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, to which she responded with a small, genuine smile._

Thinking back to that moment, when she appeared to have given up all hope, Adama had not only refused to give up his own, but refused to believe she had given up. And now he knew as he felt the tear smear gently on his lips.

In the other room, the door to sick bay swung open and Gaius Baltar marched in, paper and Petri dishes busying his hands. He looked in a rush and beckoned over Admiral Adama, his eyes pleading for haste. Nodding to him, Adama turned to Roslin who kept her gaze fixed, her pale hand rubbing the pins on her shirt. Giving them one last look and her hand a gentle squeeze, he turned to leave, but not before throwing back one last remark, pointing at the pins; "I never gave up hope for them Laura, I never gave up hope for you…"

"_I urge you, to pray for our President. The others, I hope you will join me, in keeping her in our thoughts…"_

"And if all I can do now is to offer you my hope, then they're yours to keep." With that he hurried into the adjoining room, leaving Roslin alone to consider her future. She remembered back to when she had given him the pins, and how she had hidden behind her smiles, the loss of her hope apparent. Once Adama's lips had touched hers, she knew her following smile had betrayed her thoughts and the hope had shown shone through.

Smiling, she reached over and picked up a notebook on her bedside table and grabbing a pen loosely in her hand. She wrote scruffily on a scrap; 'Giving up hope.' Noticing his jacket lying next to her bed, she slipped it into his pocket and rested back, her eyes closing slowly, the smile still firmly fixed to her face.


End file.
